<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OUTLANDER the hidden story about Claire fraser's captivity and her suffering by the Comte de san Germain english and german picturestory by fumetto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276362">OUTLANDER the hidden story about Claire fraser's captivity and her suffering by the Comte de san Germain english and german picturestory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumetto/pseuds/fumetto'>fumetto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumetto/pseuds/fumetto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I will post in this thread a fantasy picture story about the book and TV-Series Outlander, its the first time I do such a thread, so I hope you like it.</p><p>I will post the story in german and english, english is not my main language, so sorry for the mistakes.</p><p>AND HERE WE START OUR DIFFERENT STORY<br/>all the pictures can be find here<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/ossifumetto/gallery/72440386/outlander-the-hidden-story-about-claires-punishmen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Comte de San Germain still had a bill open with Claire Fraser, who was responsible for the fact that his entire ship and cargo had to be burned to prevent an epidemic, so the comte developed a diabolical plan and instructed his old friend and business partner to the Duke von Sandringham to trap Claire Fraser and get his revenge. So it happened that Claire Fraser was lured into a trap under a flimsy excuse. She was informed that in the event of a major fire, several injuries would be left in a warehouse and would need help so Claire without being able to change her clothes as soon as possible to the scene of the accident, one of the servants led Claire through the long warehouse and suddenly she was standing in front of the Duke of Sandringham who welcomed Claire in his typically cynical way but Claire didn't want to spend much time with the Duke because it was so important to her to get to the injured as possible. Suddenly, several men appeared and stood in Claire's way. Claire asked "where are the injured I want to help" whereupon the duke replied "now Mrs. Fraser I would say the trap has snapped" Claire replied "which trap, what the hell are you talking about again" the duke said "you have some enemies and one of your biggest foes has a lot of money and I have a lot of debt so I took the liberty of doing him a little favor and the favor is you madam. Claire replied, "You damn bastard, what are you going to do with me?" Sandringham replied, "I don't do too much, but several of your friends will do something with you, and I assume you won't like it”.<br/>
The men grabbed Claire and held her. Claire screamed, lashed out, but the men were too strong for her, she screamed at the Duke almost in panic, "You damned bastard, what are you up to, where are you taking me to?" The Duke mocked, "Now Madame Fraser a good friend is waiting for you and several of his friends as well. I may also be present at this spectacle and be pleased with it. ”</p><p> </p><p>Claire was blindfolded, she was gagged and her hands were chained behind her back so that she was put in a carriage. The journey took a few hours until the carriage finally reached the castle of the Comte de San Germain.<br/>
The men removed Claire's blindfold and drove her down a narrow corridor through several rooms into a dark cellar vault, joyfully patting the body of her defenseless prisoner, and making fun of tearing Claire's robe off piece by piece until she did had almost nothing left on her body. The men spoke French, and Claire understood every word, which made the situation evenworse. The men opened a heavy iron door. Claire shuddered at the sight of the room, she was in a large torture chamber, full of whips, tongs, braziers with branding irons, a rack, a cross full with tools from a medieval torture chamber Claire shuddered at the sight and turned to her surroundings for help. But what she saw made her shudder even more, the Comte de San Germain stood together with Captain Black Jack 'Randall in front of a rack. </p><p> </p><p>Der Comte de San Germain  hatte noch eine Rechnung offen mit Claire Fraser die dafür verantwortlich war, dass sein komplettes Schiff und seine ganze Ladung verbrannt werden musste um eine Epidemie zu verhindern so entwickelte der Comte einen teuflischen Plan und beauftragte seinen alten Freund und Geschäftspartner den Duke von Sandringham Claire Fraser in eine Falle zu locken und somit seine Rache zu bekommen. So geschah es, dass Claire Fraser unter einem fadenscheinigen Vorwand in eine Falle gelockt wurde ihr wurde mitgeteilt dass bei einem großen Brand mehrere Verletzte in einem Lagerhaus aufgebahrt liegen würden und diese dringendst Hilfe benötigen würden So alte Claire ohne ihre Kleider wechseln zu können so schnell wie möglich zum Ort des Unfalls, einer der Bediensteten führte Claire durch die lange Lagerhalle und plötzlich stand sie vor dem Duke von Sandringham diese begrüßte Claire in seiner typisch zynischen Art und Weise doch Claire wollte sich nicht lange mit dem Duke aufhalten da es ihr darum ging so schnell wie möglich zu den Verletzten zu gelangen. Plötzlich tauchten mehrere Männer auf und stellten sich Claire in den Weg. Claire fragte „wo sind die Verletzten ich möchte helfen“ worauf der Duke entgegnete „nun Mrs Fraser ich würde sagen die Falle hat zugeschnappt“ Claire entgegnete darauf „welche Falle, wovon sprechen Sie zum Teufel noch einmal“ der Duke sprach „sie haben sich einige Feinde gemacht und einer ihrer größten darunter hat viel Geld und ich ich habe viel Schulden also habe ich es mir erlaubt ihm einen kleinen Gefallen zu erweisen, und dieser gefallen sind sie Madame. Claire entgegnete „Sie verdammter Bastard was haben sie vor mit mir?“ Sandringham entgegnete „Ich nicht all zu viel, aber mehrere ihre Freunde werden einiges mit Ihnen vorhaben, und es wird ihnen nicht gefallen Die Männer packten Claire und hielten sie fest. Claire schrie, schlug um sich, doch die Männer waren zu stark für sie. Claire schrie den Duke fast schon panisch an “Sie verdammter Mistkerl was haben sie vor wohin bringen sie mich ?“ Der Duke entgegnete spöttisch „nun Madame Fraser ein guter Freund wartet schon auf Sie und mehrere seiner Freunde ebenfalls ich werde bei diesem Schauspiel vielleicht auch anwesend sein und mich daran erfreuen“  </p><p>Claire wurden die Augen verbunden, sie wurde geknebelt und ihre Hände wurden hinter dem Rücken in Ketten gelegt, so wurde sie in eine Kutsche verfrachtet die Fahrt dauerte einige Stunden bis die Kutsche schließlich das Anwesen des Comte de San Germain erreicht hatte, Die Männer nahmen Claire die Augenbinde ab, und trieben sie durch einen engen Gang durch mehrere Korridore hinab in ein dunkles Kellergewölbe, voller Lust betatschten sie den Körper ihrer wehrlosen Gefangenen, und machten sich einen Spaß daraus Stück für Stück von Claires Gewand runterzureißen, bis sie auf ihren Unterrock fast nichts mehr anhatte. Die Männer sprachen französisch, und Claire verstand jedes Wort, das machte die Situation noch einmal um ein Vielfaches schlimmer. Die Männer öffneten eine schwere Eisentür. Claire erschauderte beim Anblick des Raumes, sie befand sich in einer großen Folterkammer, voll mit Peitschen, Zangen Bottichen mit Brandeisen eine Streckbank ein Kreuz lauter Werkzeuge einer mittelalterlichen Folterkammer kamen zum Vorschein, Claire erschauderte bei dem Anblick und wandte sich hilfesuchend an ihre Umgebung. Doch was sie erblickte ließ sie noch mehr erschaudern, der Comte de San Germain stand gemeinsam mit Captain Black Jack ‚Randall vor einer Streckbank.</p><p>The pictures to this story can be find here<br/>http://www.cruxforums.com/xf/threads/outlander-the-hidden-story-about-claire-frasers-captivity-and-her-suffering-by-the-comte-de-san-germain-english-and-german-picturestory.7939/<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/ossifumetto/gallery/72440386/outlander-the-hidden-story-about-claires-punishmen<br/>Its only some weird fantasy</p><p>Captain Randall played with the lever of the rack while the Comte angrily yelled at Claire, "Well you English whore, you will curse the day you were born and you will pay for my financial loss, I invited Captain Randall to participate in this punishment, and I'm sure he'll enjoy it. "Randall replied." Well, I already had the pleasure with her husband. I'm excited to see how Madame Frasier behaves under my whip “ The Comte replied “Oh Captain Randall I don’t wanna see her beautifull body teared into pieces, some of my noble friends, also known under the name les Disciples, still have a bill to pay with Madame. Claire screamed hysterically, trying to flee the chamber, but four hooded men blocked her way and drove her back to the rack, the notorious Disciples that Claire had narrowly escaped before have been there. The Comte brutally grabbed Claire by the hair ”</p><p>"These four gentlemen will have a little fun with you now, enjoy these last hours of tenderness." Claire was close to despair, she wanted to say something, but then the four men grabbed her and dragged her to the rack. Claire scratched and struggled wildly, which only made the men wilder, the men grabbed Claire, put her arms in chains and a noose around her neck. "Comme un chiot", which meant something like a puppy dog, said the man they called Maurice, who was apparently the leader of the gang. "Madame seems to need to be disciplined, Rufus show her how we deal with disobedient prostitutes". A half-dressed black man appeared and grabbed a branding iron and held it up to Claire's white full breasts. Claire shuddered and gave up all resistance. "So it is good, it would be a real shame to have to burn your pretty tits, and we don't want to damage our toy for tonight"<br/>With derisive laughter, the men tore off her last clothing, which still covered her shame. Then the men dragged their helpless prisoner through a passage to another torture chamber in which an iron maiden was standing. Eventually the desire overpowered two of the men and they brutally forced Claire to her knees. The men undressed quickly and asked Claire to give her oral satisfaction, she refused again, and kept turning away from her tormentors in disgust. The Comte appeared and said, "Gentlemen, the other monsigners are waiting for Madame Fraser, in the next chamber you will find all kinds of tools to turn our little tigress into a petting-soft kitten." The men grabbed Claire slightly angry and took her to another chamber, there Maurice and another member of the Disciples were already waiting. Claire was handcuffed to a smaller table. Delivered defenseless to her tormentors, she thought of England, all the good times she had spent with Jamie, and prayed that this nightmare would have an end. At the same time the four men attacked her, Maurice pushed his hard erect penis over Claire's soft face, while the other two took turns raping Claire vaginally. When she refused again, Maurice instructed one of the men "Give her five lashes with the whip on the chest, red stripes on white breasts make me wild" The man hit Claire's defenseless body five times, the lashes hurted like hell, but it was only light to see red streaks on Claire's skin. "So you will now satisfy me with your lips, if you do not do he will hit you with the nine-tailed next time, if you bite I will break out all your teeth individually, you understand me"<br/>Claire tried to nod in position and opened her mouth, Maurice squeezed Claire's nipples and forced his penis into her mouth. Finally the men took turns, Claire was just a piece of meat for them. The men kept ejaculating on the battered body of their prisoner. The martyrdom lasted for hours, Maurice penetrated Claire's mouth again "I always wanted to come in the mouth of an English woman, in the brothel it is too expensive for me, but here I am happy to accept the offer" With these words, Maurice injects his sperm into Claire's mouth who only whimpered. He said to his men "Well dear brothers pussy and mouth were filled, I would say the ass is still pending" With these words he loosened Claire's ties and threw her on a kind of mattress in the room, now all of Claire's holes became brutal penetrated, Claire surrendered to her fate and simply no longer resisted, she satisfied her tormentors with her mouth and hands to avoid the worst. The comte appeared and watched the spectacle with a sneer.</p><p>Captain Randall spielte mit dem Hebel der Streckbank während der Comte wütend auf Claire losschrie „Nun du englische Hure, du wirst den Tag Deiner Geburt verfluchen, und du wirst für meinen finanziellen Verlust bezahlen, ich habe Captain Randall eingeladen an dieser Bestrafung teilzunehmen, und ich bin mir sicher er wird es genießen“ Randall erwiderte“ Nun ich hatte ja schon das Vergnügen mit ihrem Mann, ich bin gespannt wie sich Madame Frasier unter meiner Peitsche verhält“ „Oh mein lieber Captain“ entgegnete der Comte „ich ersuche Sie Madame noch nicht komplett in Stücke zu reißen, adelige Freunde meinerseits, auch bekannt unter dem Namen les Disciples haben mit Madame ebenfalls noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen. Claire schrie hysterisch auf, sie versuchte aus der Kammer zu fliehen, doch vier vermummte Männer versperrten ihr den Weg und trieben sie zurück zur Streckbank, es waren die berüchtigte Disciples, denen Claire schon einmal knapp entkommen war. Der Comte packte Claire brutal an ihren Haaren“ Diese vier Gentlemen werden sich nun mit dir ein wenig vergnügen, genieße diese letzten Stunden der Zärtlichkeit“ Claire war der Verzweiflung nahe, sie wollte etwas sagen, doch da packten sie schon die vier Männer und schleppten sie zur Streckbank. Claire schlug kratzte und wehrte sich wie wild, was die Männer nur noch wilder machte, die Männer packten Claire, legten ihre Arme in Ketten und eine Schlinge um ihren Hals. „Comme un chiot“, was soviel hieß wie ein Hündchen sprach der Mann den sie Maurice nannten, und der scheinbar der Führer der Bande war. „Madame muss scheinbar noch erzogen werden, he Rufus zeig ihr wie wir mit ungehorsamen Dirnen verfahren“. Ein halbbekleideter Farbiger erschien ergriff ein Brandeisen und hielt es Claire vor ihre weißen vollen Brüste. Diese erschauderte und gab jeden Widerstand auf. „So ist es brav, wäre doch echt schade deine hübschen Titten etwas versengen zu müssen, außerdem wir wollen uns doch unser Spielzeug für heute abend nicht beschädigen“ Unter höhnischem Gelächter rissen ihr die Männer die letzte Kleidung vom Leib, die noch ihre Scham bedeckte. Dann zerrten die Männer ihre hilflose Gefangene durch einen Gang zu einer weiteren Folterkammer in der eine eiserne Jungfrau stand. Schließlich übermannte das Verlangen zwei der Männer und sie zwangen Claire brutal auf die Knie. Die Männer entkleideten sich rasch und forderten Claire auf sie oral zu befriedigen, sie weigerte sich erneut, und wendete sich immer wieder angewidert von ihren Peinigern ab. Der Comte erschien und sprach“Meine Herren, die anderen Monsigneurs warten auf Madame Fraser, in der nächsten Kammer finden sie allerlei Hilfsmittel aus unserer kleinen Tigerin ein streichelweiches Kätzchen zu machen“ Die Männer packten Claire leicht verärgert und brachten sie in eine weitere Kammer, dort warteten schon Maurice und ein weiteres Mitglied der Disciples. Claire wurde mit Händen und Füßen an einen kleineren Tisch gefesselt. Wehrlos ihren Peinigern ausgeliefert dachte sie an England, an all die schönen Zeiten, die sie mit Jamie verbracht hatte, und sie betete, dass dieser Albtraum ein Ende nehmen würde. Zugleich fielen die vier Männer über sie her, Maurice schob seinen hart erigierten Penis über Claires samtweiches Gesicht, während sich die zwei anderen Männer damit abwechselten Claire vaginal zu vergewaltigen. Als sie sich abermals weigerte wies Maurice einen der Männer an „Gib ihr 5 Schläge auf die Brust, rote Striemen auf englischem Busen machen mich ganz wild“ Der Mann schlug fünfmal auf Claires wehrlosen Oberkörper, die Schläge taten höllisch weh, aber es waren nur leicht rote Striemen auf Claires haut zu sehen. „Also du wirst mich jetzt mit deinen Lippen befriedigen, tust du es nicht schlägt er dich das nächste Mal mit der Neunschwänzigen, wenn du beißt breche ich dir alle Zähne einzeln aus, hast du mich verstanden“ Claire versuchte in ihrer Position zu nicken und öffnete ihren Mund, Maurice zog an Claires Nippeln und zwang seinen Penis in ihren Mund. Schließlich wechselten sich die Männer ab, Claire war nur mehr ein Stück Fleisch für sie. Immer wieder ejakulierten die Männer auf den geschundenen Körper ihrer Gefangenen. Das Martyrium dauerte Stunden, Maurice penetrierte erneut Claires Mund „Ich wollte schon immer mal bei einer Engländerin im Mund kommen, im Bordell ist mir das zu teuer, aber hier nehme ich das Angebot gerne an“ Mit diesen Worten spritze Maurice sein Sperma in Claires Mund, die nur noch wimmerte. Er sprach zu seinen Männern „ Nun liebe Brüder Fotze und Mund wurden gefüllt, ich würde sagen der Arsch ist noch ausständig“ Mit diesen Worten löste er Claires Fesseln und warf sie auf eine Art Matratze in dem Raum, nun wurden sämtliche Löcher Claires auf das Brutalste penetriert, Claire ergab sich in ihr Schicksal und wehrte sich einfach nicht mehr, sie befriedigte ihre Peiniger mit Mund und Händen um dem Schlimmsten zu entgehen. Der Comte erschien und beobachtete das Schauspiel mit einem höhnischen Grinsen</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2, Claires long way into slavery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well Marquise Vauxhall, have I promised you too much, an English lady who is completely at your service” Claire was again driven through a narrow corridor, again and again one of the men let the whip down on her naked body. "My dear San Germain you really have not promised too much, I can not wait to put my cock into this English lady." Claire disgusted, angrily shouted at the marquise, "Take care you little whore, my servant Marcel will now warm up your tits a little bit so that you will be nice and obedient ”. At the sight of the branding iron Claire gave up her resistance again and knelt before her tormentors. "So it is good Pierre will now fuck you in your pretty ass so that you are stretched a little before going on" Claire knelt in front of her tormentors and one after the other penetrated her from behind, Claire had had anal sex with Jamie before, with Jamie it was gentle and tender, which could not be said of her tormentors. Finally the men pushed Claire down, one man lay down under Claire, the other man took her from behind. Vauxhall and San Germain watched the spectacle with pleasure, Claire wriggled and was literally pierced by her two tormentors. San Germain patted a little on Vauxhall's shoulder with the words "Well, dear friend, a hole would still be free, fresh to work." Vauxhall could not be said twice, penis he approached Claire with his erected penis, Claire only begged "Please not three "Please wait until the others are done with me, it hurts so much" Vauxhall just laughed, "Now Monsigneurs this woman clearly speaks too much there should be a way to fill her mouth". With a sneer of laughter, the men got up and forced Claire to her knees again. "How many cocks fit into this shapely mouth, we will find out shortly." With these words, Vauxhall and his servant alternately pushed their cocks into Claire's mouth, who was only trying to catch his breath, a third man alternately whipped his cock into the face of the young woman. The men not only cared about oral satisfaction, they also wanted to brutally humiliate Claire, and Claire knew that if she did not follow, the consequences would be far worse. Then Vauxhall and his servant fucked Claire in the mouth at the same time. <br/>"I knew that English whores were the better cocksuckers, yes you are truly better than the Paris whores" San Germain stood almost motionless in the room and enjoyed the spectacle. Claire gave up any resistance, ten different men satisfied themselves in Claire's mouth that day, and it should not have been the last ones.</p><p>The martyrdom continued for several hours until the men forced Claire to her knees again and sprayed their sperm on the face and breasts of the young woman. Claire surrendered to her tormentors, she just wanted to survive, nothing else . Claire's whole face was covered with sperm, one of the men poured a bucket of water over the battered woman and asked Vauxhall. "Marquise what is your further order, what should we do with the little whore now?" The marquise grabbed Claire by the hair "My dear friend of the Comte has left Madame to me, clean this bitch in heat, tomorrow I will let myself be spoiled a little by this Englishwoman." The men led Claire into a chamber where she was cleaned her wounds were treated, then she was chained to the wall in a cell. San Germain appeared with his colored servant Rufus “Vauxhall pays me a lot of money for a fuck with you, be good tomorrow, otherwise I will send Rufus to your cell, he will not be as tender as the Monsigners before. Tenderness, Claire never felt any kind of tenderness in any moment of her rape, on the contrary, the thought of being exposed to Rufus made Claire shudder. The next morning Vauxhall appeared in a kind of leather suit with a naked torso, two men opened Claire's cell and put a noose around her neck, "So that our pigeon doesn't get stupid thoughts." Vauxhall took the rope and dragged Claire through a longer corridor again. Claire was again led into the torture chamber, the marquise pulled her face close to his and said "So girl you can choose now, the whip or my cock"? Claire caught her breath. San Germain appeared and spoke to Vauxhall "Dear Marquise, I ask you not to ruin my little English woman too much, I still have a lot to do with Madame" "Oh my dear San Germain, don't worry, if your little pussy gets damaged I'll pay for it”. Claire screamed in panic "The cock please I want your cock, just don't hurt me anymore, I ask you". "Madame has decided, just in case I would like to show you something else" Claire was led into another room on the wall of which all kinds of torture tools were hanging. "If you don't meet my expectations, I will have other fun with you." The marquise threw Claire on the bench and immediately fell upon her, the young woman did as she was told and surrendered to her tormentor.</p><p>When Claire refused to satisfy her tormentor orally, he grabbed the young woman, and dragged her again into that torture chamber, which also contained a cauldron with glowing pliers and branding irons. Rufus and one of the "Les disciples" put Claire's hands in chains and pulled them far above her head to the low ceiling of the torture chamber. Rufus whipped Claire several times on her defenseless breasts while the other man took a glowing iron with a thick leather glove from the brazier and held it in front of Claire's firm breasts. The sadistic Marquise twirled again on her nipples, which made Claire groan again and again. "So my dear, Pierre will slowly burn one tit after the other, you will regret having refused to me" Pierre moved the glowing iron closer to Claire's pink nipple, then with a short hiss he only briefly touched her soft skin above the base of the chest. The young woman only screamed hysterically and begged for mercy in both English and French, which amused her tormentors even more. "Well, you little English whore, you will lose your stubbornness, come on Pierre let her feel the heat again" "Nooooo pitie, pitie" the young woman shouted again and turned directly to the Marquise. "Please don't brand me again, I will do everything you ask me, I will satisfy you like you have never been satisfied, just please make it stop" The Marquise grabbed Claire's hair and spoke to her in a calm tone "You will be my wandering whore, we will travel from castle to castle, there you will fulfill the most perverted wishes of your future customers, you will pay back every sou, coin by coin to your master the Comte, and with the full commitment of your body, do you understand? ”Claire nodded briefly and whimpered "I will be your whore, I will be available to you day and night as you wish". Vauxhall turned to his men, "Monsigneurs, before we send this lady on the move, I will leave her to you for this night, I wish you a lot of pleasure.<br/>With these words, the men pounced on the young woman again, Claire's chains were removed, and this time none of her holes were spared. Two other men took part in this group rape and Claire only surrendered to her fate, satisfied the men with her hands and mouth, only to avoid a worse fate. The men lived their desires on the defenseless body of their prisoner, and they continued to abuse her until the early hours of the morning</p><p> </p><p>After the men had enough of her, Rufus appeared in the cell with the words "So you English whore, after the gentlemen are done with you we start the lessons, first lesson oral satisfaction of your future customers". Rufus dragged the young woman to a cell, where he forced Claire to her knees and demanded oral satisfaction from her. "Either you lick my cock now or I have to increase your motivation a little with the whip and pliers", the young woman finally submitted and did as she was told, Rufus mercilessly pushed his hard erected cock into Claire's mouth until he finally came and splashed his sperm into her face. "Lick it clean," he ordered, and Claire complied again<br/>This martyrdom repeated itself for a week, day after day Claire had to satisfy the most perverted desires of her cruel tormentor. Finally the Comte found that it was time to introduce Claire to her new professional life, she was washed and Claire finally got fresh clothes to put on, the dress was not like a prostitute, but rather a noble lady. Finally there followed a three-hour carriage ride to the property of a friend of Vauxhall and San Germain, Captain Randall accompanied the carriage, since he was also invited to the property. Vauxhall clearly explained to Claire what types of punishment she would face if she did not cooperate. In the middle of the path the Comte finally stopped the carriage, he had discovered an old friend on the side of the path. "Bonsoir Monsigneur Poldark, what brings you to this area". "Tall business" replied the tall man, "and women, of course” Poldark laughed out loud.  The Comte replied"I would have a lovely lady with me, she is English like you, would you be interested?”. Poldark replied, "Let's see, maybe we can do some business". The Comte hissed at Claire, "So my dear first option to pay off your debts, should Monsigneur Poldark not be satisfied, I will let you run chained to the carriage to our destination, naked. <br/>Claire nodded and got out of the carriage, greedily she was immediately touched by her customer. Poldark took off his clothes and instructed Claire to do the same. Reluctant at first, but faced with the sharp look from San Germain and Vauxhall, Claire followed the order and undressed. Poldark instructed Claire, "So girl you will please me with your mouth first, then I want to feel your tits on my cock, and finally I will penetrate your pussy. Claire followed all the instructions which Poldark kept acknowledging with loud groaning noises. The woman finally surrendered completely, tried to forget the world around her, and Poldark was quite impresses with the English woman's art of love. After the Englishman paid for the love services, the men climbed back into the carriage with Claire and continued their journey. Jack Randall looked a little bored and said to the two nobles, "Gentlemen, there is still a little time, would it bother you to use Madame Fraser's oral skills?" The Comte nodded in agreement and pushed Claire off the seat to the floor, Randall took out his penis and ordered Claire "So you little whore make me happy" Again Claire performed her oral skills and satisfied her tormentor in every way possible with her lips, tongue and mouth. Finally the carriage reached the Whiley family estate. Once there, Claire was welcomed, which she immediately noticed that all of the service staff were black people, apparently illegal slaves. Claire was led into an elegant salon where several men were waiting. Mr Whiley an English aristocrat appeared and immediately turned to Claire. "Oh Monsigneur Vauxhall, what a beautiful rose you brought me there". Vauxhall replied, "This is Mrs. Claire Fraser, she has a lot of debt to the Comte, she will now work off with her body." Whiley hisses at Claire, " You were the whore who was responsible for the loss of the Comtes ship, among them were also my goods, well wait my Mandingo negroes will literally drive you out of such interference. Four tall, colored people appeared, all of them completely undressed and approaching the young woman. "Take them off, the gentlemen should see what they get for their money" the men removed one piece of clothing after another of Claire's well-shaped body until she only wore white panties. Finally, the men eyed Claire and joked about her situation. Whiley reappeared, "Well monsigners, what scenario would they have given Madame Fraser to?" One of the men replied, "We would like to see this white flesh under black mandingo bodies." Whiley clapped twice and suddenly Claire was surrounded by several colored people, who, however, touched her almost tenderly</p><p>„Nun Marquise Vauxhall habe ich euch zu viel versprochen eine englische Lady die völlig zu euren Diensten steht, verzeiht kniet“ Claire wurde abermals durch einen schmalen Gang getrieben, immer wieder ließ einer der Männer die Peitsche auf ihren nackten Körper niedersausen. „Mein lieber San Germain ihr habt wahrlich nicht zu viel versprochen, ich kann es kaum erwarten meinen Schwanz in diese englische Lady zu stecken“ Claire widerte sich angewidert ab, wütend schrie sie der Marquise an „ „Pass auf du kleine Hure, mein Diener Marcel wird nun deine Titten ein wenig aufwärmen, damit du schön folgsam bist“. Beim erneuten Anblick des Brandeisens gab Claire abermals ihren Widerstand auf, und kniete vor ihren Peinigern nieder. „So ist es brav Pierre wird dich nun in deinen hübschen Arsch ficken, damit du ein wenig gedehnt bist bevor es weitergeht“ Claire kniete vor ihren Peinigern und einer nach dem anderen penetrierte sie von hinten, Claire hatte schon davor Analverkehr mit Jamie gehabt, dieser war sanft und zärtlich, was man von ihren Peinigern nicht gerade behaupten konnte. Schließlich stießen die Männer Claire zu Boden, ein Mann legte sich unter Claire, der andere Mann nahm sie von hinten. Vauxhall und San Germain beobachteten genüsslich das Schauspiel, Claire wand sich und wurde von ihren beiden Peinigern regelrecht durchbohrt. San Germain tätschelte ein wenig Vauxhalls Schulter mit den Worten „Nun lieber Freund ein Loch wäre doch noch frei, frisch ans Werk“ Das ließ sich Vauxhall nicht zweimal sagen, mit erigiertem Penis schritt er auf Claire zu, diese bettelte nur „Bitte nicht zu dritt“, wartet doch bitte bis die anderen mit mir fertig sind, es tut so weh“ Vauxhall lachte nur, „nun Monsigneurs diese Frau spricht eindeutig zu viel es sollte doch eine Möglichkeit geben ihr das Maul zu stopfen“. Mit höhnischem Gelächter standen die Männer auf und zwangen Claire erneut auf ihre Knie. „Wie viele Schwänze passen wohl in diesen wohlgeformten Mund, wir werden es wohl gleich herausfinden“ Mit diesen Worten stießen Vauxhall und sein Diener abwechselnd ihre Schwänze in Claires Mund, die nur noch versuchte zu Atem zu kommen, ein dritter Mann peitschte seinen Schwanz abwechselnd in das Gesicht der jungen Frau. Den Männern lag nicht nur viel an oraler Befriedigung, sie wollten Claire auch auf das Brutalste erniedrigen, und Claire wusste würde sie nicht folgen wären die Konsequenzen um eine vielfaches schlimmer. Dann fickte Vauxhall und sein Diener zugleich Claire in den Mund. „Wusste ich doch das englische Huren die besseren Bläser sind, ja du bist wahrlich besser als die Huren von Paris“ San Germain stand fast regungslos im Raum und genoss das Schauspiel. Claire gab jede Gegenwehr auf, sie wurde nur mehr weitergereicht, zehn verschiedene Männer befriedigten sich an diesem Tag in Claires Mund, und es sollten nicht die letzten gewesen sein.</p><p>Das Martyrium dauerte mehrere Stunden an, bis die Männer Claire abermals auf die Knie zwangen und ihr Sperma auf Gesicht und Busen der jungen Frau spritzten. Claire ergab sich voll den Perversionen ihrer Peiniger, sie wollte nur mehr überleben. Claires ganzes Gesicht war mit Sperma überzogen, einer der Männer schüttete einen Kübel mit Wasser über die geschundene Frau und fragte Vauxhall. „Marquise wie lautet euer weiterer Befehl, was sollen wir mit der kleinen Hure nun tun?“. Der Marquise packte Claire a den Haaren“ Mein lieber Freund der Comte hat mir Madame überlassen, reinigt diese läufige Hündin, morgen werde ich mich von dieser Engländerin ein wenig verwöhnen lassen“ Die Männer führten Claire in eine Kammer wo sie gereinigt wurde und ihre Wunden behandelt wurden, danach wurde sie in einer Zelle an die wand gekettet. San Germain erschien mit seinem farbigen Diener Rufus „ Vauxhall zahlt mir viel Geld für einen Fick mit dir, sei ja brav und artig morgen, sonst schick ich dir Rufus in die Zelle, der wird nicht so zärtlich sein wie die Monsigneurs vorhin“ Zärtlich, Claire empfand in keiner Sekunde ihrer Vergewaltigung auch nur irgend eine Art von Zärtlichkeit, im Gegenteil, die Vorstellung Rufus ausgeliefert zu sein ließ Claire erschaudern. Am nächsten Morgen erschien Vauxhall in einer Art Lederkluft mit nacktem Oberkörper, zwei Männer öffneten Claires Zelle und legten eine Schlinge um ihren ‚Hals, „Damit unser Täubchen nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommt“ Vauxhall nahm das Seil und zerrte Claire abermals durch einen längeren Gang. Abermals wurde Claire in die Folterkammer geführt, der Marquise zog ihr Gesicht nahe zu seinem und sprach „So Mädchen du kannst es dir nun aussuchen, die Peitsche oder meinen Schwanz“? Claire stockte der Atem. San Germain erschien und sprach zu Vauxhall „ Lieber Marquise ich ersuche Sie meine kleine Engländerin nicht zu sehr zu ramponieren, ich habe noch viel mit Madame vor“ „Ach mein lieber San Germain, keine Angst, falls ihr kleines Fötzchen zu Schaden kommt werde ich sehr großzügig sein. Claire schrie panisch auf“ Den Schwanz bitte ich will ihren Schwanz, nur nicht mehr wehtun, ich bitte euch“. „Madame hat entschieden, nur für den Fall der Fälle möchte ich euch noch etwas zeigen“ Claire wurde in einen weiteren Raum geführt an dessen Wand alle Arten von Folterwerkzeugen hangen. „Falls ihr nicht meinen Vorstellungen entsprecht werde ich mich auf andere Art mit euch amüsieren“ Der Marquise warf Claire auf die Streckbank, und fiel sofort über sie her, die junge Frau tat wie ihr befohlen wurde und gab sich ihrem Peiniger hin.</p><p>Als sich Claire weigerte ihren Peiniger oral zu befriedigen, packte er abermals die junge Frau und schleppte sie abermals in jene Folterkammer in der sich auch ein Kessel mit glühenden Zangen und Brandeisen befand. Rufus und einer der „Les disciples“ legten Claires Hände in Ketten und zogen diese weit über ihren Kopf an die niedrige Decke der Folterkammer. Rufus peitschte Claire mehrmals auf ihre nachten schutzlosen Brüste, während der andere Mann ein glühendes Eisen mit einem dicken Lederhandschuh aus dem Kohlenbecken entnahm und dies grinsend vor Claires feste Brüste hielt. Abermals zwirbelte der sadistische Marquise an ihren Nippeln, was Claire immer wieder aufstöhnen ließ. „So meine liebe Pierre wird dir nun ganz langsam eine Titte nach der anderen versengen, du wirst es bereuen dich mir verweigert zu haben“ Pierre bewegte die Glut immer näher auf Claires rosa Nippel zu, dann mit einem kurzen zischen berührte er ganz kurz nur ihre weiche Haut oberhalb des Brustansatzes. Die junge Frau schrie nur mehr hysterisch auf und bettelte sowohl auf englisch als auch französisch um Gnade, dies amüsierte ihre Peiniger nur noch umso mehr. „Na du kleine, englische Dirne, da vergeht dir wohl deine Widerspenstigkeit, los Pierre lass sie noch einmal die Glut spüren“ „Nooooo pitie, pitie“ schrie die junge Frau abermals und wendete sich direkt an den Marquise. „ Bitte nicht das Brandeisen, ich werde alles tun was ihr von mir verlangt, ich werde euch befriedigen wie ihr noch nie befriedigt wurdet, nur macht bitte, dass er aufhört“ Der Marquise packte Claires Haare und sprach mit ruhigem Ton zu ihr“ Du wirst meine Wanderhure, wir werden von Schloss zu Schloss reisen, dort wirst du die abartigsten Wünsche deiner zukünftigen Kunden erfüllen, du wirst jeden Sou, Münze für Münze deinem Herrn dem Comte zurückzahlen, und das mit vollstem Einsatz deines Körpers, hast du verstanden?“ Claire nickte nur kurz und wimmerte „Ich werde eure Hure sein, ich werde euch Tag und Nacht zur Verfügung stehen, wie ihr es wünscht“. Vauxhall wandte sich an seine Männer „Monsigneurs, bevor wir diese Dame auf Wanderschaft schicken überlasse ich sie ihnen noch für diese Nacht, ich wünsche viel Vergnügen. Mit diesen Worten stürzten sich die Männer abermals auf die junge Frau, Claire wurden die Ketten abgenommen, und diesmal wurde keines ihrer Löcher verschont. Zwei weitere Männer beteiligten sich an dieser Gruppenvergewaltigung und Claire ergab sich nur mehr ihrem Schicksal, befriedigte die Männer mit Händen und Mund, nur um einem schlimmeren Schicksal zu entgehen. Die Männer lebten ihre Lüste auf dem wehrlosen Körper ihrer Gefangenen aus, und vergingen sich an ihr bis in die frühen Morgenstunden.</p><p>Nachdem die Männer von ihr abgelassen hatten erschien Rufus in der Zelle mit den Worten „So du englische Hure, nachdem die Gentleman mit dir fertig sind fangen wir mit den Unterrichtsstunden an, erste Lektion orale Befriedigung deiner zukünftigen Kunden“. Rufus schleppte die junge Frau in eine Zelle, dort zwang er Claire auf die Knie und forderte von ihr orale Befriedigung. „Entweder du leckst jetzt meinen Schwanz oder ich muss deine Motivation mit Peitsche und Kneifzange ein wenig erhöhen“, die junge Frau fügte sich schließlich und tat wie ihr befohlen wurde, Rufus stieß seinen harten Schwanz gnadenlos in Claires Mund, bis dieser schließlich kam und ihr sein Sperma ins Gesicht spritzte. „Leck ihn sauber“ befahl er, und Claire gehorchte abermals. Dieses Martyrium wiederholte sich eine Woche lang, Tag für Tag musste Claire die perversesten Wünsche ihres grobschlächtigen Peinigers befriedigen. Schließlich befand der Comte das es Zeit war Claire in ihr neues Berufsleben einzuführen, sie wurde gewaschen und Claire bekam endlich wieder frische Wäsche anzuziehen, das Kleid entsprach so gar nicht einer Prostituierten, vielmehr einer adeligen Lady. Schließlich folgte eine ca dreistündige Kutschfahrt zum Anwesen eines Freundes von Vauxhall und San Germain, Captain Randall begleitete die Kutsche, da er ebenfalls auf das Anwesen eingeladen war. Vauxhall erklärte Claire noch eindrücklich welche Arten der Bestrafung für sie vorgesehen wären würde sie nicht kooperieren. In der Mitte des Weges ließ der Comte schließlich die Kutsche anhalten, er hatte einen alten Freund am Wegesrand entdeckt. „Bonsoir Monsigneur Poldark, was verschlägt euch in diese Gegend“. „Geschäfte“ erwiderte der großgewachsene Mann, „und Frauen“ natürlich lachte Poldark schallend. „Ich hätte da eine reizende Dame bei mir, sie ist Engländerin wie ihr, hättet ihr Interesse. Poldark erwiderte“ Lasst mal sehen, vielleicht kommen wir ja ins Geschäft“. Der Comte zischte Claire an, „So meine liebe die erste Möglichkeit Deine Schulden abzubezahlen, sollte Monsigneur Poldark nicht zufriedengestellt werden, lasse ich dich an die Kutsche gefesselt bis zu unserem Zielpunkt nachlaufen, nackt. Claire nickte und stieg aus der Kutsche, gierig wurde sie sofort von ihrem Kunden angefasst. Poldark entledigte sich seiner Kleidung, und wies Claire an es ihm gleichzutun. Anfangs widerwillig, doch mit dem scharfen Blick von San Germain konfrontiert folgte Claire der Aufforderung und zog sich aus. Poldark wies Claire an „So Mädchen zuerst wirst du mich mit dem Mund befriedigen, dann möchte ich deine Titten auf meinem Schwanz spüren, und zuletzt werde ich noch dein Fötzchen penetrieren. Claire befolgte alle Anweisungen was Poldark immer wieder mit lauten Stöhngeräuschen quittierte. Die Frau gab sich schließlich ganz hin, versuchte ihre Umwelt zu vergessen, und Poldark war durchaus angetan von den Liebeskünsten der Engländerin. Nachdem der Engländer für die Liebesdienste bezahlt hatte, stiegen die Männer mit Claire wieder in die Kutsche und setzten ihre Fahrt fort. Jack Randall wirkte ein wenig gelangweilt und sprach zu den beiden Adeligen“ Meine Herren es ist noch ein wenig Zeit, würde es Sie stören die oralen Fähigkeiten von Madame Fraser etwas in Anspruch zu nehmen?“ Der Comte nickte zustimmend, und schob Claire vom Sitz auf den Boden, Randall nahm seinen Penis heraus und befahl Claire „ Los du kleine Hure mach mich glücklich“ Abermals vollführte Claire ihre oralen Fähigkeiten und befriedigte ihren Peiniger auf jede erdenkliche Weise mit Lippen, Zunge und Mund. Schließlich erreichte die Kutsche das Anwesen der Familie Whiley. Dort angekommen wurde Claire in Empfang genommen, was ihr sofort auffiel, dass sämtliches Dienstpersonal aus Farbigen bestand, es handelte sich scheinbar um illegale Sklaven. Claire wurde in einen eleganten Salon geführt wo schon mehrere Männer warteten. Mr Whiley ein englischer Aristokrat erschien und wandte sich sofort an Claire. „Oh Monsigneur Vauxhall, welch eine wunderschöne Rose habt ihr mir denn da mitgebracht“. Vauxhall entgegnete „ Das ist Mrs Claire Fraser, sie hat eine Menge Schulden bei dem Comte, die wird sie nun mit ihrem Körper abarbeiten“ Whiley zischt Claire an“ Warst du die Hure die für den Verlust des Schiffes vom Comte verantwortlich war, darunter waren auch meine Waren, na warte meine Mandingo Neger werden dir solche Einmischungen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes austreiben. Vier großgewachsene Farbige erschienen, alle waren völlig unbekleidet und schritten auf die junge Frau zu. „Zieht sie aus, die Gentleman sollen sehen was sie für ihr Geld bekommen“ die Männer streifen ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen von Claires wohlgeformten Körper bis sie nur noch ein weißes Höschen anhatte. Schließlich musterten die Männer Claire und scherzten über ihre Situation. Whiley erschien erneut“ Nun Monsigneurs welches Szenario hätten sie Madame Fraser zugedacht“ Einer der Männer erwiderte“ wir würden gerne dieses weiße Fleisch unter schwarzen Mandingokörpern sehen“ Whiley klatsche zweimal und plötzlich war Claire von mehreren Farbigen umgeben, die sie jedoch fast zärtlich anfassten</p><p>Pictures to this story can be find here<br/>http://www.cruxforums.com/xf/threads/outlander-the-hidden-story-about-claire-frasers-captivity-and-her-suffering-by-the-comte-de-san-germain-english-and-german-picturestory.7939/</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pictures can be find here:http://www.cruxforums.com/xf/threads/outlander-the-hidden-story-about-claire-frasers-captivity-and-her-suffering-by-the-comte-de-san-germain-english-and-german-picturestory.7939/page-2</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In French, one of the colored people whispered something in her ear "Madame we are playing when we entertain them, they are happy, but the can be very cruel, if they don’t like the spectacle" Claire let the two colored people put her on a small bed bench in the middle of the salon, soon after laying one of the colored people under Claire while the other pretended to penetrate her from the front. Claire immediately understood the situation and played along, simulating another mass rape with a face in pain, but the two colored people were only tender to her, which gradually raised the displeasure of the audience. Whiley appeared furiously with a riding crop and hit Claire and her two fellow sufferers several times. Angrily, Whiley shouted at his prisoners, "If you don't give us a good performance, I will let you negro's cocks be cut off, and they'll be served to Madame Fraser for dinner." Stiff with terror, the young woman gathered and whispered to her helpers, "Fuck me, otherwise they will kill you, take me hard so that these pigs get their satisfaction, but they leave you alone. The two colored nodded reluctantly and penetrated Claire anal and vaginal at the same time with great applause from the crowd. Whiley seemed a little bit drunk and just screamed ecstatically "Well please I knew I could rely on my mandingos, if you fucked this English whore I want to see your firm cocks in Madame's mouth at the same time, but first I want to I see if you have stretched and stretched her pussy enough, present her on the small table there. Claire was startled and only replied softly, "No, please don't, they are too big." The two colored people put Claire's feet in chains, lifted their bodies onto a narrow chair, and Whiley stretched the chains so high that everyone could see her wet and penetrated cun. Suddenly she recognized an old acquaintance in the audience, the Duke of Sandringham, the man who had set this trap, stood in front of her smiling and watched the unworthy spectacle. Claire hissed at the duke, "You bastard, Jamie will kill you that” The duke, laughing, turned to the other guests and replied "I think Madame speaks too much, how can we change that?" Whiley spoke to his visitors again "Now Monsigneurs, as the last performance of the evening, Madame Fraser will orally satisfy these two tough niggers, both cocks at the same time, will you do it or will we have to take out your teeth? The two colored people drove up and down with their hard erect cocks over the flawless face of the young woman, finally Claire took the initiative and sucked, licked each cock again and again, she took both penises in her mouth at the same time and almost believed to suffocate, but the fear of the consequences were greater than the pain and disgust. Whiley clapped in his hands, five more colored people appeared, they were not delicate men like those two before, five muscle-bound colored people appeared and no longer took Claire tenderly. Whiley explained to the impressed spectators, "Well, gentlemen, the highlight of the evening, Madame will still be the toy of my five fighting negroes, I wish you a good entertainment. After these words, the five Negros turned on Claire and another long night of humiliation and rape followed. “The men in the audience instructed the five colored people how to take the woman, they enjoyed Claire's humiliation to the fullest. Claire was taken in all possible positions, vaginally, anally and also had to take care of the oral needs of her tormentors. When the rapists were at their peak, they sprayed their sperm on the prisoner's face and chest, Claire almost surrendered absentmindedly to her fate and only thought of England.</p><p>Auf französisch flüsterte ihr einer der Farbigen etwas ins Ohr „Madame spielt mit, wenn wir sie unterhalten sind sie zufrieden, doch wehe es gefällt ihnen das Schauspiel nicht“ Claire ließ sich von den beiden Farbigen auf eine kleine Bettbank inmitten des Salons legen, alsbald legte sich einer der Farbigen unter Claire während der andere so tat als würde er sie von vorne penetrieren. Claire verstand sofort die Situation und spielt mit, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht simulierte sie eine weitere Massenvergewaltigung, doch die zwei Farbigen waren nur zärtlich zu ihr was allmählich den Unmut des Publikums heraufbeschwörte. Whiley erschien wutentbrannt mit einer Reitpeitsche und schlug mehrmals auf Claire und ihre beiden Leidensgenossen ein. Wütend schrie Whiley seine Gefangenen an“Wenn ihr uns keine gute Vorstellung liefert lasse ich euch Negern die Schwänze abschneiden, die werden dann Madame Fraser zum Abendessen serviert“ Starr vor Schreck sammelte sich die junge Frau und flüsterte ihren Helfern zu „Fickt mich, sonst gehen wir alle drauf, nehmt mich hart ran damit diese Schweine ihre Befriedigung bekommen, aber sie euch in Ruhe lassen. Die zwei Farbigen nickten etwas widerwillig und penetrierten Claire gleichzeitig anal und vaginal unter großem Applaus der anwesenden Meute. Whiley schien schon leicht etwas betrunken zu sein und schrie nur ekstatisch“Na bitte ich wusste doch, dass ich mich auf meine Mandingos verlassen kann, wenn ihr diese englische Hure gefickt habt möchte ich eure festen Schwänze gleichzeitig im Mund von Madame sehen, aber zuerst möchte ich sehen ob ihr ihre Möse auch ausreichend gedehnt und befeuchtet habt, präsentiert sie auf dem kleinen Tisch da. Claire erschrak kurz und entgegnete nur leise „Nein das bitte nicht, sie sind zu groß“ Die beiden Farbigen legten Claires Füße in Ketten, hoben ihren Körper auf einen schmalen Stuhl,und Whiley spannte die Ketten so weit nach oben, sodass jeder die feuchte und mit Sperma verklebte Möse von ihr sehen konnte. Plötzlich erkannte sie im Publikum einen alten Bekannten, der Duke von Sandringham, jener Mann der ihr diese Falle gestellt hatte stand lächelnd vor ihr und beobachtete das unwürdige Schauspiel. Claire zischte zum Duke “Sie Bastard, Jamie wird sie dafür umbringen“ Der Duke drehte sich lachend zu den anderen Gästen um und erwiderte “Ich glaube Madame spricht zu viel, wie können wir das wohl ändern?“ Whiley sprach erneut zu seinen Besuchern“ nun Monsigneurs, als letzte Darbietung des Abends wird Madame Fraser diese zwei harten Nigger oral befriedigen und zwar beide Schwänze gleichzeitig, du wirst das doch schaffen oder müssen wir dir dich von deinen Zähnen befreien? Die beiden Farbigen fuhren mit ihren harten erigierten Gliedern auf und ab über das makellose Gesicht der jungen Frau, schließlich ergriff Claire die Initiative und saugte, leckte immer wieder abwechselnd einen Schwanz, immer wieder nahm sie beide Penise zugleich in den Mund und glaubte fast daran zu ersticken, doch die Angst vor den Konsequenzen war größer als der Schmerz und Ekel. Whiley klatschte in die Hände, fünf weitere Farbige erschienen, das waren keine feingliedrigen Männer wie jene zwei zuvor, fünf muskelbepackte Farbige erschienen und packten Claire nun nicht mehr zärtlich an. Whiley erklärte den beeindruckten Zuschauern „Nun meine Herrschaften der Höhepunkt des Abends, Madame wird heute noch das Spielzeug meiner fünf Kampfneger sein, ich wünsche gute Unterhaltung. Nach diesen Worten stürzten sich die fünf Muskelprotze auf Claire und es folgte eine weitere lange Nacht voller Erniedrigungen und Qualen“ Die Männer im Publikum wiesen die fünf Farbigen an wie sie die Frau zu nehmen hätten, sie genossen die Erniedrigung Claires in vollen Zügen. Claire wurde in allen möglichen Stellungen genommen, vaginal, anal und auch um die oralen Bedürfnisse ihrer Peiniger musste sie sich kümmern. Als die Vergewaltiger am Höhepunkt waren spritzten sie ihr Sperma auf Gesicht und Brust der Gefangenen, Claire ergab sich fast schon geistesabwesend in ihr Schicksal und dachte nur mehr an England</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>